Winter Tide (an UNDERTALE fanfic)
by Albmag
Summary: Winter is an extraordinary girl that fell into a literal hole in the ground. Follow her as she traverses the wonderland below us all, and as she makes friends where you would least expect it :D (NOTICE: Winter is meant to look like Kaai Yuki) I do not own undertale.
1. Chap 1 FALLEN

_The girl's name was winter, she had medium length hair that was pitch black, and was put up into two pigtails, and blue eyes, and she was 9 years old._ She remembered that, but not much else.  
Where was she? On top of a bed of golden flowers...

" _Oh no. It can't be! I have to be dreaming, I'm not here!"_  
She had fallen down into the hole inside Mt. Ebott, and now she was trapped,  
alone, without her father, or mother, or brothers and sister. What was she to do?!

" _Nothing will happen by just sitting here_ ," she thought to herself. Winter liked to see herself as an adventurer, not a coward. " _What a weird place"_ , she thought to herself as she soaked it all in. There were pillars all over, and flora too.  
"It's so pretty, like it's from a fairytale," Winter said quitely to herself.  
The place looked like it came out of a story her father would tell her,  
about how there was once another race besides humans and beasts.

Monsters. " _Maybe this is where they were banished?_ " Winter was sure of it.  
She was walking along, when suddenly, a very cheerful-looking flower came into view.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" Winter liked flowers, and she liked the way he talked.  
"How do you do? My name is W-" Flowey cut her off, seemingly by accident, in Winter's opinion. "Golly, you look lost! Looks like little ol' me will have to help you!"

"See that red heart? That's your SOUL! It's your very culmination of your being!" He explained whilst looking super sugary, with a cherry on top. Winter didn't like "cute" things.

Winter may have been 9 years old, but she was far from stupid. In fact, she was a bit of a prodigy. "Here you go! Just grab these little... friendliness pellets," He said whilst looking all squinty-eyed. She caught onto what he meant, and as the pellets formed, she simply didn't give him the pleasure of hitting her soul. She dodged out of the way as they came by,  
making Flowey slightly irritated. "Hey! You're supposed to grab them! Here, let's try this again!" He said whilst grinning, but Winter noticed it wasn't as wide as before.  
She made it look like she was going to "grab" some of the pellets, but she didn't.  
"Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO .THE. BULLETS! FRIENDLINESS PELLETS!"  
"NO!" Winter wasn't having anymore, and she finally hopped out of the way  
His face became disfigured and goopy, and his voice became creepy  
"YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE, DON'T YOU?" Winter wasn't going to answer that question, mostly because, what would she say? Did he mean that he was trying to kill her? Or that she knew of some events that would take place? It didn't seem like he wanted an answer, because he kept talking. "You just wanted to see me suffer, didn't you?"  
His voice was crackled and deep now. "Actually, I don't want to see anybody suffer," She whispered, because she didn't want to make him feel bad. That wasn't a very good idea.  
"DIE," Was all he had said, when more pellets surrounded him, and slowly started to surround HER. He started laughing maniacally, and they started getting closer, and she crossed her arms around herself. "this is going to be a tight fit," she thought to herself, mostly because she was currently out of ideas.

Just then, a fireball came from seemingly nowhere, and hit flowey, sending him flying.  
"What a horrible creature, attacking a poor defenseless youth," said the feminine voice, as the owner of said voice came into view.

She was tall, with white fur, and a friendly, yet shaken up smile. She was kind of pretty, Winter thought to herself.

"Come my child, let's go somewhere you will be safe," she said extending her hand.  
Winter took the hand of her heroine, and they were off.  
"My name is Toriel, I am the caretaker of the ruins," She explained to the little girl holding her paw. _Wait a second, paw?_ _She had a paw like a person from the beast race!_  
"Oh, that's nice. Do you like it here?" Winter was asking Toriel this question because she liked to see if people were lonely or not. If they were, she could relate with them, because she preferred to be alone. If they weren't, she wouldn't pry any further.  
"Well, it is very lovely when the flowers bloom, and I enjoy the quietness of the ruins,"  
Toriel explained to Winter. They came across a few puzzles, and after completing them rather quickly, soon Winter was all alone in a very long hallway. "Well, nothing to do but continue, i suppose," Winter mused to herself, and started down the path. Toriel wants me to be independant, _but why? Maybe I'll find out later_...

Winter was walking down the hallway, singing a song she knew of.  
" _Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars,_  
 _let me see what spring is like on jupiter and mars,_  
 _in other words, hold my hand, in other words,_  
 _darling, kiss me._  
 _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forevermore,_  
 _you are all I long for, all I worship and adore!_  
 _In other words, please be true,_  
 _in other words, I love you,"_

Toriel was nearby hiding behind a pillar at the end of the hall.  
 _"What a strange song for a child to sing, but she has a lovely voice..."_ Toriel thought to herself

Winter had just made it to the end of the hallway, when Toriel came out of hiding.  
"I am right here, my child! I didn't truly leave you," she said proudly, because Winter wasn't scared. "That was a nice walk, but when are we going to that safe place you were talking about?" Winter questioned Toriel. Toriel looked slightly embarrased, because she was taking so long to make it back to her home.  
"Soon, my child, soon," Was all Toriel had said, and Winter knew she shouldn't ask anymore. Toriel had started to walk to the next room, when she turned around and said "I must attend to some business, and you must be alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself. Be good, all right?" Winter didn't have to be asked that, as she tried NOT to be bad, but she didn't want to stay here. "I have an idea. Take this CELLPHONE I have, and if you need anything, just call me, okay?" "Okay," Winter replied, but she was secretly planning to do some more exploring, no matter what the cost.

In the next room, there was a corridor that went to the left, and the hall to her right led to the next room. She turned left to explore everything, and she found a bowl full of... candy?  
It LOOKED like candy, but it was a different color than most candies she had ever seen, and she should know, because her dad was a candyholic. She had taken one and unwrapped it, and popped it into her mouth. "What. Is. This. Stuff." Was all she could think. It was all gooey, but kind of crunchy too, like when you bite the inside of your mouth. Bad example.  
She quickly swallowed it, because it was wrong to be wasteful, and then she vowed never to take candy from random bowls ever again.

As she exited the gross candy room, she noticed a sparkle in the room, just above the leaves. " _What is that?"_ she thought to herself, and walked over to it, and touched it.  
The effect left her feeling a calm, peaceful melody in her head, and she no longer felt tired.  
 _"Woah. That felt... Weird. I should probably find more of these things,"_ She thought to herself, and continued on the pathway. Soon she came upon a hall with some suspicious looking patches of stone, that looked like they could give way at any time.  
Winter couldn't jump over them, mostly because she was kind of short, so she just plummeted to the ground below. She saw the exit up ahead, and she made it back upstairs, and she was on her way once again. *RING RING, RING RING* The cellphone startled Winter, and she scrambled to get to it. After finding it, she answered it. "Hello? This is Toriel. For no reason in particular... Which do you prefer? Cinnamon, or butterscotch?" Winter didn't enjoy sweet things like her father. She was more for exotic and savory things, so she picked cinnamon. Her oldest brother was the same way, just like her mother. Thinking about it made her tear up a bit, mostly because she was having a hard time remembering anything about, well, anything. "Oh, I see. Thank you very much!" *She hung up* " _Well, better get moving again,"_ Winter thought to herself, and started towards what looked like a rock. *Ring* "Hello? This is Toriel. You do not DISLIKE butterscotch, do you? I know what your preference is, but... You would not turn your nose up to it if you found it on your plate, right? Right... Thank you very much," *She hung up*  
" _That was kinda weird_ ," Winter thought to herself, and hurried along the way.

Whimsun blocks the way! Winter was being "attacked" by this flying monster, and she didn't understand why. "Um, I-" Whimsun Burst into tears and flew off, leaving Winter feeling pretty bad about herself. "I'm sorry! I don't know what it is that I did, but I'm sorry for it!" Winter called after them, making them cry even harder and fly off faster.  
"Will i EVER make friends with anything down here?" Winter thought to herself, and started down the path.

Pretty soon, she came upon a rather large white lump lying down in her way.  
"Um, may I get through here?" She asked, trying to be polite as can be. " _ **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_ **,"** was the reply. Oh no it didn't. She needed to get through and it was being rude. She repeated herself and waited. ( _ **are they gone yet**_ ) She heard a voice faintly.  
Winter started to move it him by force, in which the ghost monster floated up and turned to face his assailant. " _ **Oh, I'm sorry,"**_ he said quietly to Winter. She already liked him, because he was cute. She told him what she thought of him " _ **I'm not worth it,**_ " he said with tears coming to his eyes, making Winter feel kind of bad. Why did everybody either cry and run away, or attack her? "I'm sorry if i made you feel bad..." she said to him, quite sullen because of all the distress she caused the first few monsters she met. The ghost noticed this, and thought of something to cheer her up. " _ **Want to see a trick?**_ " he asked her a little more confident of himself, if you can call it that. "Uhm, okay?" Now she was confused. Didn't she just hurt his feelings? Just then, tears started coming out of his eyes, and much to Winter's surprise, they were going up, not down! "That's really neat!" She complimented him, and he worked harder to impress his little friend. When he had finished, he had a top hat on. " _ **I call it Dapper Blook. Do you like it?**_ " He looked to her for some feedback. And boy, did she have some for him. "You look very handsome, Mr. Blook." She told him, whilst giving him a curtsy. He blushed, and started to say thank you, when he suddenly realized he never told her his name. " _ **Oh, dear, I'm not a very good friend after all...**_ " His eyes were watering up again, and he started to vanish, but not before he said something that lifted Winter's spirits. "I come to the ruins to be alone, but I met someone nice today..."

And with that, she started down the path, only to come to a point with a multitude of cracked tiles, and she started wlking over all of them, only to run into a monster that looked like a... vegetable? " **EAT YOUR GREENS."** Was all that it had said, and started pelting her with vegetables. This wasn't a problem, because she liked most foods. The only only she didn't like was tripe, which her mother liked because adults have a naturally bad sense of taste when it comes to food. She of course never told anybody this, because she didn't want to NOT eat ever again.

Anyways, after eating a bunch of veggies, much to the monster's surprise ( **DON'T KIDS HATE VEGETABLES?)** she continued on her way, falling and climbing until she fell into a hole with a certain new friend of hers.  
 _ **"Oh, hello. My name is Napstablook..."**_ He greeted her like she was a new friend, but he knew he would never be able to make her forget his horrible deed. Well, she considered this a horrible deed because she LOVED his name. "Your name is Napstablook? That's a very interesting name!" She said quietly, as to not make him think she meant it in a wrong way.  
" _ **You think?**_ " he asked cautiously. "Think? I know it's a nice name." Now he wasn't white anymore. He was red. " _ **O-oh thanks, I never really liked it, but if somebody like you said it's nice, who am I to say otherwise?"**_ He vanished away, but not before thanking her, and telling her that she was welcome to visit him anytime. "But he forgot to tell me where..." Winter thought to herself.

She continued down the path until she came upon a tree, and she saw Toriel come out of the rather nice looking house, and called somebody on the phone, which turned out to be winter's new phone. "Oh!" Was all Toriel had said and walked over to the little girl standing in the entrance. "Are you hurt my child? Here, I shall heal you." Toriel's hands turned a slight green as she waved them slowly over Winter. She felt exactly how she felt when she first touched one of those sparkly thingies, like she didn't have a care in the world.  
"Come, my child, I have a surprise for you." Toriel held out her hand, and Winter took it, then they were off.

"Welcome to your new home, my child!" Toriel announced to the new resident.  
Winter was hesitant. What should she say? No, thank you, I should get going? That wouldn't work, would it? "Follow me, I have something to show you," Toriel beckoned to Winter to come to the door in the hallway, and she opened the door.  
"This is your room, my child. Now, if you have any questions, feel free to ca-"  
Something smelled like it was burning, and Toriel noticed this.  
"Oh, I have to go. Please look around your room to see if you like it!" She said before running off into the direction of the smoke.

The room was rather small, with a bunch of toys at the end of a little bed. There was a box of assorted childrens shoes, none of which fit Winter. There was a picture of a flower oon the wall, but after close inspection, it turned out to actually be a drawing.  
The bed seemed to call out to Winter, inviting her to stay a while.

She popped off her buckles on her shoes, unpinned her hair, letting it down, and then pulled up the covers on the bed, and got into the bed. But she couldn't sleep.  
She forgot to shut off the lights. So she got back up, shut them off, and laid back down, thinking about what all had happend in such a short time.  
She tought she could hear a faint pinging of a music box. She liked music boxes.  
And then she dri ft ed off t oo sl ee p... _zzzzzzz_

* * *

(Well, this is my first time ever writing a fanfic, let alone posting one on the internet. I made this really long because I didn't want people to be sitting around for me to upload more stuff. Maybe you could vote to see which would be better, longer pages or shorter pages? I want to see some feedback, so don't be afraid to tell me if I made any errors. Remember, I'm still new to this, so try not to be rude. Thank you.


	2. Chap 2 HEARTBREAK

Winter awoke to the smell of something that had been baked. She hopped out of the bed and turned on the lights, and put her shoes back on. The smell was coming form a slice of pie that was on a plate on the ground. She walked over to it and picked the plate up gingerly, still on edge about sweets after that candy incident. She put the pie away for later, and then she left the room.

Walking down the hall, she was looking around at all of the flowers to her side, and wondering if Toriel would ever mistake Flowey as a regular plant and pick him to put him into a vase.  
That was slightly morbid, and she reprimanded herself for thinking that way. You're supposed to add water to the vase first, then put the Flowey in. Maybe she wasn't completely over the fact he tried to kill her? Eh, no biggie. Anyways, she entered the room at the end of the hall.

" _So this was Toriel's room, huh? It's not that big… Uhm, what are those?"_ there was a bucket of slimy, wet, gray lumps. They looked like snails. _"_ _Mom likes snail_ _s_ _because the french eat them, and because she was a 'connoisseur' or something. It was fancy talk for people that eat expensive and ugly food." her dad explained. Her parents were nothing alike at all._

Winter looked around the room, stopping once to admire the tsundere cactus, and moving on to the drawers. Scandalous! Inside were Toriel's socks. She finally came across Toriel's diary.

Mmmmmmaaaaaaayyybbbbeeeeee she read it?

There was a circled passage inside. It was a joke, " _Why did the skeleton want a friend? They_ _were feeling BONE-ly!"_ well, it was a joke, but dad wouldn't be satisfied with that.

" _What do you call a bra?_ " _he asked once, to no one in particular, "An over the shoulder-boulder-holder!" Mom gave him a look that could freeze the sun. "Maybe that wasn't a funny joke?"_ "No, that probably wasn't." Was all she said. He never made a joke like that ever again.

Winter left the room and walked down the hallway to the dinning/living room.

Toriel was sitting in a rather large chair reading a book. She decided to pick up a book and leaf through it. It was about monster history, and the barrier. _"long ago, the monsters lived in harmony with the other two races, HUMANS and BEASTS. Then one day, for no reason, the humans attacked the monsters. After a long, bloody and dusty war, the humans won, and locked the monsters underground with a magic barrier. Nobody could leave once they entered._

This unsettled Winter. " _I can't leave?"_ she thought to herself.

"You are finally awake, my child? I hope you slept well," Toriel lightly smiled in Winter's direction. "Did you get your surprise? I hope you like it." she sounded like she meant it, unlike when Flowey tried to sound nice. He was a total scuzzball in Winter's opinion.

"Yes, I got the pie. But I haven't eaten it yet. I was saving it for later… what're you reading?" Winter leaned over to look at the title of the book. **"72 Uses for Snails."**

Winter sensed an obsession with snails in this weird lady.

"Did you know that snails… make terrible shoelaces?" Toriel read to Winter a section of the book. Toriel didn't wear shoes. Toriel seemed like she had been alone too long by herself.

"No, I didn't know that, Winter replied, trying not to speak her mind. "When can I go home?" Winter asked cautiously, remembering Toriel said "New home" NOT temporary.

Toriel's eyes fogged over, "Don't ask questions like that. Maybe you could come with me to my favorite bug hunting spot?" She tried to lighten the mood, but Winter had to go home.

Her family was probably looking everywhere for her, she forgot to feed the dog and cat, and worst of all.

She was missing the release of a really cool anime about some brightly colored frogs that came to earth, trying to take it over. She couldn't let her dad spoil it! She had to get home!

"I REALLY need to go home, how do I leave this place?" she repeated herself to Toriel.

Winter had seen Toriel glare at a froggit hard enough to make it flee in terror, but this look made winter feel scared, as if she had said something to hurt Toriel's feelings.

"I have something I must do. Do not follow me." she said darkly, quickly getting up and walking out of the room.

Of course Winter didn't listen to her, because a hero never listens to the supporting cast.

She walked out into the main part of the cottage, and walked over to the stairs leading down.

It was rather dark down there, but winter was only afraid of one thing, and it wasn't the dark.

She went down, walking quickly to catch up with Toriel, who was stopped in the middle of the corridor. "Any human that falls down here meets the same fate..." she said, with a sullen tone, and started walking again. Winter tried to keep up, but her legs were too short.

"They come, they leave, they die. They are killed by ASGORE," she said, still walking towards the end of the corridor.

There was a large set of doors at the end of the corridor, and Toriel stopped in front of them, and turned around to face Winter.

"I want you to prove to me you can survive out there..." She summoned up fireballs that surrounded her, ready to fight the little hero.

"I don't want to fight you, I want to leave." Was all Winter could say.

That made Toriel look even more hurt, as she hurled multiple fire balls at Winter, who dodged most of them. Out of all of them, only one hit her, and it felt like somebody had punched her in the face. She fell to the ground clutching her face, tears forming in her eyes. "Why does everybody want to hurt me?" Winter sobbed aloud, and she picked herself up and faced her

"foe" once more. Toriel was still throwing fireballs at Winter, and she tried dodging them as best as she could, but she was hit by two more, throwing her back against a pillar, making her see red. It looked like it was on the floor in a puddle. With a sudden realization, she wiped at her mouth, looking at her sweater she had on. The sweater was originally red with a crimson stripe, but now it had darkened where she had wiped it on, as well as where she had been burned by flames. "Do you hate me so much you would kill me…?" Winter coughed something warm up,

and she looked at her SOUL, which had been in a rather sterling condition, provided she never was hit.

But she was at 6/20ths of her HoPe, and she didn't feel good.

Toriel's fireballs started missing more and more, Winter noticed, and her face looked…

Remorseful. Winter kept trying to spare her foster mother, because she wanted Toriel to see how she could keep her word, even when being attacked by a friend.

"What are you doing?" She said, "Fight back!" "I don't want to!" "You need to prove to me you can defend yourself!" "I don't need to hurt you to prove that! I can't hurt you! You're my mother!"

That seemed to have an effect on Toriel like ice water, as she looked at Winter in shock.  
"What did you say?" she looked at Winter with a look that was a mix between sadness and joy.

"I said, your my mother," Winter coughed a few more times, then stood up straight to face Toriel. "I already know I can't leave this place," Winter lowered her head at looked at her shoes.

"I know I can't see anybody from above ever again… but I…" She stopped talking, and stood motionless. Toriel knew what it was like to lose a family, but Winter's was still alive. And now she'll never see them again. Winter's shoulders started shaking slightly, and tears started dripping onto her shoes. Toriel slowly walked over and picked her up in a hug that made Winter feel secure. "Forgive me, my child," She said to the little bundle in her arms, then summoning more healing magic, she healed the little child. "If you want to leave this place, then go. But you cannot return here once you leave. Do you understand?" Winter nodded slowly, and hopped down. It didn't hurt at all, because she had been healed. "Thank you… mom." Winter said quietly, and then walked towards the door, looking back once, only to see Toriel standing there motionless.

Winter pushed on the doors and stepped out side, being blinded but the never-ending white.

"Is this what I think it is?" she knelt and picked some of it up. She couldn't believe it.

Snow.

* * *

(so yeah, I'm pretty much going to be super predictable with when I choose to end a chapter.

That anime I was talking about was "SGT. frog." if you were wondering. I was thinking of putting down sailor moon, but I've never seen that.

Please read and review, if it's not too much trouble. Thank you, and again...

I DON'T OWN UNDERTALE/VOCALOID STUFF.


	3. Chapter 3 PUNS AND SPAGHETTI

There was snow underground.

Well, Halloween was just a month ago, but it hardly was time for snow to fall.

After playing in the snow for a bit, Winter was getting ready to walk down the long stretch of pathway, when something caught her eye.

She looked over inside of a bush, only to see something looking back at her!

"What IS that thing?!" She reached out to touch it, and it LICKED her hand.

A small white dog popped out of the bush, and ran off, leaving Winter all alone.

"Maybe that dog has an owner? I should follow it!" She was turning to leave when she heard a mechanical whirring inside of the bush. She turned to find that the source of noise was a camera, that had a little windshield wiper wiping the lens that the dog had licked.

It focused on Winter, and seemed to follow her around. She didn't know what to think. So she ran after the dog.

She slowed down to walking, and soon she came upon a big branch in the path, which she hopped over, and continued down the path

 **CRACK**

She whipped around and saw the branch snapped cleanly in half.

She turned around and started running towards some… thing and the bridge.

Just as she arrived, she heard snow crunching behind her. It stopped just as it couldn't get any louder.

" **Human. Don't you know how to greet a friend? Turn around and shake my hand."**

She complied with the request, turning around and- **PLBBBBBHHHHTTTT**

" **heh, whoopee cushions. Can't beat the classics.** " Was all the "friend" had said

Winter was not amused. "And WHY did you do that?" she asked, looking him over.

 _He was a skeleton wearing a hoodie, and black shorts with white stripes. And slippers. What is wrong with monsters_

" **Because it was worth seeing your face like that,** " he said with a wink. **"Name's SANS** , **Sans the skeleton.** " Sans had an extremely huge smile.

"Uh, okay, Sans, what are you doing following me?" Winter asked kinda miffed about his "stunt"

" **I'm supposed to be hunting humans, and you look like a human. That's hilarious.** "

His comment was on the face she made when he mentioned "hunting"

" **I'm not really into that stuff, but my brother is a human hunting fanatic."**

"Yeah, him and everyone else, it seems." She replied, quietly.

Sans took note of her sad face, and did what he does best,

" **So, are you heading to SNOWDIN? It's a pretty** _ **ICE**_ **town.** " he said with a wink

Winter looked up at him, and made a face. "I don't know, I'm feeling pretty _chill_ right here."

She replied, making finger guns at him.

" **Heh, that was pretty good, kid.** " Sans replied, shrugging and closing his eyes.

" **You'd better get a move on, before my brother finds you, ya know** ," Sans said, ushering Winter across the bridge, " **If he finds you,** **don't worry about it** **, m'kay?** **He's completely harmless. Whoop, that looks like him there. Quick, hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp.** **"** Winter did as she was told, and stood behind the lamp.

A rather tall skeleton, presumably the fabled "human hunter" came running towards Sans' location, and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his brother.

"BROTHER!" the tall skeleton shouted at the, uh, not tall skeleton, **"** **sup, bro?"**

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S "SUP", BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T… RE-CALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!"

" **Staring at this lamp. it's really cool. Do you wanna look?"**

" _Wait, what? he's betraying me! But I thought he said…_ _that he didn't care about that stuff..."_

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?! I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT… RECOGNITION… I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, 'FRIEND?' I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!

" **hmmm… maybe this lamp will help you."** _"why does he keep doing this…? Was he trying to help me or not?"_ Winter thought to herself, not moving an inch, just in case.

"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

" **Hey, take it easy. I've gotten a ton of work done today. A 'skele-ton'."**

It took everything winter had to keep from laughing at the pun, let alone giggle.

* **BA-dum tss** * there was a rim shot in the background, and sans smiled wide and winked at the invisible audience.

"SANS!"

" **Come on. you're smiling."**

"I AM AND I HATE IT! SIGH… WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME… HAVE TO DO SO MUCH TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..."

" **Wow, sounds like you're really working yourself… down to the bone."**

 ***cue rim shot again** * Winter was losing her cool.

"UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES… AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE 'BACKBONE' INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" The tall skeleton ran off, only to return right after. " _Oh no, what if he saw me?" Winter thought to herself._

"HEH!" was all he said and ran off. " _Um, never mind?"_

" **Okay, kid. You can come out now. You'd better get going before he comes back. Then you'd have to listen to more of my amazing jokes."** he said with a wink

"They were funny. Why doesn't your brother like them?" Winter asked, letting out all of the laughter she held back.

" **Probably because he's so cool, he doesn't need to tell jokes to let people know he's cool."** Sans replied with a shrug.

"Well, I can't understand why he wouldn't like them. Maybe he lost his funny bones?"

Winter joked. Sans winced at the joke. "That was horrible, I know," Winter replied, rubbing the back of her head. She could do better than this.

Winter started walking away, **"** **Oh, and could you do me a favor? My brother has been feeling down lately, so if you could just…?** **"** "Say no more, Sans, I'll do my best." Winter replied to the request. She liked Sans, so how could she say no? **"Welp, I'm gonna be up ahead. See ya later, kiddo."** going." Sans just stood there, unmoving.

"Um, aren't you going to go on ahead?" Winter asked tilting her head slightly.

" **Sure, but I'm gonna let you go ahead. Ladies first, after all."** He said with a smug look.

"I ain't no lady," Winter said with a goofy accent,"I'm a shojo."

Sans gave her a look of pure confusion. **"Okay, just get outta here."** he said, waving her away.

Winter did as she was told, walking away in the direction sans' brother went.

Once alone, sans stopped smiling only to look at her walking away," _ **What's a shojo…?**_ " he wondered, scratching his skull.

* * *

Winter was walking along the snowy pathway, when she saw another sparkling light.

She stopped and touched it, feeling refreshed, and wondering what these things were.

"Hold up, you!" Shouted an unfamiliar voice from some trees around her,

as a snowdrake hopped out in front of Winter, blocking her path.

"I'm a traveling joke teller, and YOU'RE my audience!" He said, pointing at her almost in an accusing way.

"Um, okay? You could just ask me if I want to listen to your jokes," Winter calmly informed him, as she was trying her best to not insult/fight/annoy the local monsters, "You don't have to be rude."

"Oh, okay… nobody's ever wanted to listen to my jokes before, so I just started forcing them to listen to them. They all say you'd have to have no sense of humor to think they're funny… umm, will you please listen to my jokes?" The snowdrake asked this time, not pointing at his "Audience".

"I would be delighted." Winter replied, making a small chair from the snow, and then tucked her skirt behind her knees, and sat down, giving the teen her full attention.

"O-Okay, uh, I never actually had somebody this interested since… since..." He looked sad,

as if remembering a distant memory.

"Anyways, here's the joke! D'oh! I shouldn't have told you, um, what do you get when your, uh, dog gets left out in the cold?" He asked, with genuine interest in what his listener might respond with. Frostbite. Winter knew the answer to this one, and she wanted to give him the satisfaction of telling it. "I don't know," She said, with such good acting, she may as well get an award, "What?" She asked.

"FROSTBITE!" he cried out, looking at her face for her reaction.

She laughed as best she could, without looking like a fraud. At least it wasn't a stupid "Why'd the chicken cross the road?" joke. Those were the worst.

"See?! LAUGHS! I KNEW I COULD DO IT, DAD!" he was jumping around, thanking Winter like he was on television.

He turned and ran in the other direction, telling Winter thanks again for being so nice.

She was walking along, when suddenly, an ice cap came out wondering what all the shouting was about. Oh crap, I mean, darn. Not more monsters.

He looked over and spotted Winter, rushing over to her to see if he could pump some compliments out of her. "Hey, isn't my hat the coolest?" He asked, floating around Winter in circles. She just ignored him, because "If you have nothing nice to say, don't say it." came to mind. "HEY! don't ignore me and my AWESOME HAT!" He threw some icicles at her, which she simply pirouetted out of the way, making him look like a total noob.

He wasn't happy about this, naturally. "Forget it, you aren't worth the trouble." He floated away, leaving Winter alone. Finally.

She started again, when SUDDENLY ANOTHER MORON CAME OUTTA THE WOODS.

It was Jerry. Winter was getting ticked off by not being able to progress.

He came over to her, looking her up and down, and finally said the stupidest thing ever.

"Red looks horrible on you."(Persona 4 ref. FTW)

Winter snapped.

"HISSSSSS!" She hissed at him, with venom in her eyes. She could be nice, but this was too much.

Jerry turned and ran, like the little baby that he was.

" _Well, at least that didn't become violent."_ Winter thought to herself.

She FINALLY started down the snowy path, making sure to look at least a LITTLE intimidating.

She came across a box that had a glove inside. She plopped some stuff she didn't need into the box, and went on her way.

Man, being alone in this new world was kind of scary, but she liked the sense of adventure,

remembering how her dad would be absolutely against anything like this.

He hated doing things he didn't know about, let alone his own daughter. Mom, on the other hand, would gladly be up for a new adventure.

She was lost in thought, only broken by some shouting in the distance.

As she approached the shouting, she saw the bone brothers.

Papyrus turned, seeing her. Her heart froze.

They started looking at her, then one another, then her, and then started spinning.

"SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT A HUMAN?!" Papyrus shouted, pointing at Winter.

" **Uhh, I think that's just a rock."**

"OH."

" **But what's that near the rock?"**

"OH MY GOD! (SANS, IS THAT A HUMAN?!"

" _please say no"_

" **Yep."**

" _Dang it."_

"HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CAPTURE YOU, USING MY EXPERTLY MADE PUZZLES!" he ran off, leaving the two alone.

"Well, he sure is sure of himself." Winter commented.

" **When you're that cool, it doesn't really matter."** Sans said, with a shrug.

"Obviously."

" **See ya up ahead, kiddo."**

"Bye."

They parted ways, which is not saying much, because Sans didn't move this time either.

"Papyrus, you look out. Winter is coming for you. Are you ready?" Winter shouted.

" **What a nerd."** was all Sans said.

* * *

Soooooo, yeah. I got pretty lazy with this stuff. I am a HUGE procrastinator... anyways, happy mothers day?! If you are a mother, and you are reading this, i hope you had a nice day!

Back to story stuff, I looked up what shojo means, and it said that it WASN'T bad, so if somebody comes around saying otherwise, can you show me evidence?

If you see any spelling errors, let me know. R&R, thanks?!


	4. Chapter 4 LOTSA CHOCOLATE

((UGGGGGGH, I am getting so lazzzzy with everything. I hope you guys will forgive me for all of this?))

* * *

Winter walked along the snowy pathway, wondering where her "adversary" had gone, when she came across a small hut. It didn't look like anybody was inside.

As she walked by it, a dog with a mask slowly rose to look at what was walking by.

"Who's out there? I can only see things if they're moving. If somebody, say, a human, were moving, I'd make sure they never move again!"

"Wait, what? What if somebody you knew walked by? Would you attack them too?" Winter asked incredulously _. What kind of battle tactic is THAT?_

He paused at this, and looked at the spot she was standing at.

"So… are you saying you're NOT a human?" he asked, squinting (as pointless as it was.) in her direction.

 _Uh oh._ Winter thought fast. " _lying to the monsters isn't exactly the best way to make friends, but if I don't lie, he'll attack me… what's one way to make me trust him?"_

"Uh, are you still there?" he asked, snapping Winter out of her thoughts.

"No, I left a while ago." Winter told him, not moving an inch.

"Oh, okay. Time to go back to work!"

he started to sink back down,

when an ice-ball came flying out of the trees and hit Winter square in the back of the head.

She dropped to the ground, holding the back of her head, trying to keep the pain at bay, but It was no use

Jerry came out of the trees, with some more ice-balls.

"Whoops, didn't mean to hit you that hard. Sorry." He wasn't sorry

"WAITTAMINUTE! I CAN SEE YOU!" The dog hopped out of his station shouting, with his daggers drawn, he rushed at Winter with them, only to stop right in front of her.

He looked over to see Jerry, realizing what had happened. He kicked the ice ball near Winter at Jerry, scaring him off.

He turned around, facing Winter once more. Since she was shaking ever so slightly, he was able to see her.

"Uh, are you okay?" he held out a hand paw, and Winter took it.

He lifted her up, and went inside of his station, and came back with a bag that had candy in it.

Winter looked at the bag, them at him.

"Go on, it's all really good! All of it is chocolate!" Doggo (she saw his name on the calender. It was circled and said to "bring the cards this time", whatever that means.) told her, taking a chocolate covered raisin, and then ate it. Winter tensed up when she saw this, as dogs shouldn't eat chocolate OR raisins.

"These ones are my favorite! I could eat them all day." He popped it into his mouth

" _Well, if he's had them before, maybe it's okay? After all, everything seems to be different down here."_ Winter thought, relaxing a bit.

Doggo got up, and went into the back of the station.

Winter took some candy, and snacked on it, noting that this was Halloween candy.

She didn't want to be eating candy from Easter.

Doggo came back with two mugs, and handed one to Winter, who took it graciously.

(She kept jiggling her leg so he could see her.)

She inspected the contents of the mug, finding it to be something dark brown.

She took a gulp, only to find out it was hot chocolate.

Doggo downed it in one gulp, and waited for her to finish her drink before leaving.

She finished, and handed the mug back, thanking him for the drink.

"No problem, weird puppy! We dogs gotta stick together, right?

" _Uh, I'm not a dog… but he's been so nice to me, I have to tell him the truth."_

"I have a confession to make, I think. I'm not a puppy, and I'm not a dog. I'm a human." She said quietly, looking at him for his reaction.

He became very quiet, and left with the mugs, and came back to the front part of the station.

He sat down, and sighed. His tail had been wagging the whole time they were getting acquainted, but now it was still. "I'm going to have to report you to my boss..." He said numbly, and reached for a pack of dog treats, only to put them back, because of the child in the room.

Winter felt bad for accidentally deceiving her new-ish friend.

She reached out, and petted him all along his back.

He perked up instantly, and turned to face Winter.

"I've been pet! Pot! Pat! Pet! Patpotpatpetpotpatpotpotpat..."

He went on this way for a while, before telling her thank you.

"No problem, I was happy to do it," She said sincerely,"But I need to get going, if you don't mind." "Oh, okay..." He looked sad to see her going, but she reminded him he had work to do.

He shot straight up, and returned to his station.

" _Well, that happened..."_ Winter was mulling something over, " _these monsters seem to be hostile until you get to know them. I hope that they aren't truly evil..."_

Winter was on her way, when she spotted Sans, who told her something about Papyrus' special attack, and blue stop signs.

Then she continued on her way, taking a left and coming across a lone snowman.

"Hello there!" It called out to Winter, startling her. " _Pretty soon food is gonna start telling me stuff. Oh wait, it has."_ Winter remembered her encounter with the vegetable monster

"I want to see all the corners of the world, but I can't do that. Would you be so kind as to take a piece of me, and carry it with you? It would mean a lot to me." The snowman asked hoping that they wouldn't be turned down. "Sure, I'll help you, but won't you melt?" Winter asked, concerned she might accidentally kill this snowman's, uh, piece.

"No, I won't melt. I'm made of magic snow. It'll be fine." The snowman replied, and Winter pulled a chunk of snow from his side. "Thank you! And good luck!" The snowman called out to her as she left.

Winter was walking along the path Papyrus had left behind with his big boots. Winter made a note that Sans didn't leave a path.

She had come upon Papyrus and Sans standing on the other side of a large square that screamed mysterious.

"SANS! THE HUMAN IS HERE! LOOK INTIMIDATING!" Papyrus proceeded to puff out his almost non-existent chest.

 **"We don't really have chests."** Sans pointed out

"SANS, NOT IN FRONT OF THE HUMAN!"

" **Just sayin'."**

STOP 'JUST SAYIN'', IT NEVER HELPS ANYBODY!"

 **"Kay'"**

Winter was getting a kick out of their little display.

She made a little chair from the snow and sat down, embarrassing Papyrus even more.

"HUMAN! THIS IS A PUZZLE THAT REQUIRES USING YOUR MIND! YOU MUST WALK ALONG THE RIGHT PATH WITH THIS METAL ORB," He pulled out a round ball of metal that looked like a bowling ball with wires and a battery attached "I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS PUZZLE TO BE 'SHOCKING', NYEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Sans and Papyrus stood there waiting.

" _Oh, are they waiting for me?"_ now it was Winter's turn to be embarrassed.

She stood up, starting for the maze. Puzzle. Mazzle.

When suddenly, Papyrus exploded into and electric mess, and stood there, finely cooked.

Sans pulled out a salt shaker and started shaking some onto Papyrus, which earned a strange look from his brother, who smacked the salt shaker out of his hand, sending it flying off in the distance.

The three of them a thud and someone cry out. Jerry waddled out of the trees, rubbing his head.

"UHHHH, MOVING ON!" Papyrus shook the salt and ash off of himself, and turned to face Winter. "WHY DIDN'T THIS WORK?!" Papyrus cried out, turning to Sans, "SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?! " **I think they have to hold it, bro."** "OH."

And with that, Papyrus proceeded to walk along the pathway that you obviously had to walk on, in order to not get shocked.

When he finally got across, he threw the orb into the air, and sprinted back across the maze.

It landed with a thud on Winter's head, jarring her neck.

" _Well, at least he didn't throw it AT me."_ Winter rubbed her neck where it hurt, and then proceeded with the maze, beating it without error.

"WOW! YOU BEAT MY MAZE! AND SO QUICKLY, TOO! BUT NO MATTER, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CAPTURE YOU WITH MY OTHER PUZZLES! NYEHEHEHEHE!" You-know-who shouted at the other you-know-who, and ran off to do who-knows-what at who-knows-where, y'know?

Winter and Sans were standing together, and Sans struck up a conversation.

" **Hey, thanks… my brother actually seems to be enjoying my jokes now, thanks to you."**

he ruffled Winter's hair, and she started ruffling Sans' skull.

" **Uh, what're you doing kid?"** he asked, backing away from her a bit.

"Rubbing your skull. Ever since I saw it, I've taken a _shine _ to it." she replied, looking to him for a rating on her joke. **"Pffft, okay, kid. That was pretty good, even though it was kinda weird."** his smiled kinda faltered when he made that comment, "Yes, I agree, it was weird," Winter said, nodding her head, "But you have to be _odd_ to be _number one_." Winter mimicked Sans, with the shrug, wink, and smile, making him laugh at her little stunt.

" **That was actually pretty funny kiddo. Keep at it, and maybe you'll eventually be as good as me."** he mimicked HER, by making finger guns at her.

"Oh, and Sans," Winter asked, before leaving, "What IS Papyrus wearing?"

" **Oh, that. it's his battle body. We made it for a costume party a while back, and he hasn't taken it off since."** Sans replied to the question, looking off to where Papyrus had walked off. "Wow, that's pretty neat. It looked really cool." Winter commented, earning a look of admiration from sans. **"I know,** **right? He's so cool."**

" _Looks like I said the right thing about papyrus._ _Ugh, the way that sounds makes it look like I only said it to flatter him. Papyrus really is cool. Kinda like..."_ Winter snapped out of her reverie when she noticed Sans staring at her. **"Uhhh, you okay, kiddo?"** He asked, raising a… um… skullbrow. Yeah, that thing. "Oh, I'm fine, just thinking. I'm gonna go now, thanks for listening to my corny jokes, Sans!" She called out while leaving.

She came to a relatively clear area, and spotted a blue rabbit with a cart that stated the monster was selling something called "Nice Cream, the Frozen Treat That's Fun to Eat!"

Winter liked treats regardless of the weather, and made her way over to the cart.

"Why isn't this stuff selling? It's the perfect weather for it..." He muttered, and then looked up.

"OH! A CUSTOMER!" He cried out, and any sadness he had before seemed to vanish completely. "What kind of flavors do you have?" Winter asked, standing on her tiptoes to see the selection of flavors.

"Well, I have Vanilla Mint, Lemon Cream, Orange Grape swirl, Chocolate dip Strawberry Gelato, Watermelon Cherry twist, Cookies and Coffee and Cream, Summer fruit, and the all time favorite, Decadent Red Velvet Death Ice Cream cake pop!***

I also have just plain regular vanilla and chocolate, but nobody seems to want to buy any of these treats!" He said shaking his head sadly, "I'd be lying if I said I was doing well..."

"Those all sound amazing!" Winter cried out, surprising the salesmanbunny.

"How could you possibly not have ANY customers with flavors like that?!"

"Well, I can't make people buy my Nice Cream, so that's one reason," he replied glumly,

"Oh, the prices are 15gold for each. I forgot to tell you..."

Winter checked her pockets for gold to buy some nice cream, and found quite a bit actually.

She totaled up how much she had earned from sparing monsters, and found she had more than enough to buy all 8 of those marvelous flavors. "I'll take every special flavor, please." Winter asked, counting out the exact amount, and the Nice Cream salesbunny looked elated. It cost her 120 gold, which she gladly paid, and he handed her all of the Nice Cream.

"Thank you very much!" Winter tore open the first flavor that interested her, the CHOCDSTRAWG, and started eating it. The wrapper said "Have a Nice Day!". The Nice Cream was AWESOME. She let him know, and he looked like he was never happier.

"I'm gonna tell all of my friends about you!" Winter announced to the Nice Cream guy.

"Wow, my first costumer is my best so far! It can only get better from here, right?!"

He looked so happy, Winter felt kind of sorry for him. He was a nice guy, no pun intended.

"Well," Winter started, after finishing her Nice Cream, "I need to get going.

I hope you have more success!" She started off, waving to him as she left, and he waved to her, telling her to have a "Super Duper Day!".

Winter was on her way, when she saw Sans again.

He was just, y'know, standing there. Bein' lazy an' all.

" **Hey kiddo, I was thinking of selling treats too. Wanna buy some fried snow? It's just 5g** " Sans asked, raising a bone/skullbrow. Winter didn't have to think long about this one.

"Yes, please." " **Did I say 5g? I meant 50g"** "Kay'" **"Uh, how about 5000g, then?"**

"Sold." **"50000g. That's my final offer."** "You make it sound like you're the one buying it. And besides, I don't have that much." **"That's okay. I don't have any snow."** he replied with a wink. Winter gave him a deadpan look, and then left.

She went towards two stations in the distance, and found them to be empty, with a sign that "warned" people of dog marriage. _Okay…? Whatever that means…_

And there was a sign that explained something about scents, and the dangers of having a certain one. " _This probably isn't a good **sign"**_ Winter was getting better, but nobody heard that joke. Dangit.

She backtracked to where she saw Sans, but he wasn't there, so she continued past a snowball. Excuse me, a snowdecahecron. Moving on.

Winter finally came across the bone butt brothers, who were standing there waiting for her, apparently. Papyrus looked happy to see her, and started shouting at Sans to get his puzzle ready. **"** **It's ready, bro."** Sans replied, "THEN WHERE IS IT?!" Papyrus shouted, looking around, **"Right there, on the ground,"** Winter walked up to it, and picked it up, looking to Sans and Papyrus, then the "puzzle"

It was a crossword puzzle. Hoo-boy.

" _This is impossible to solve… no wonder Sans used it."_ Winter just folded it up, and put it in her pocket for safe keeping. You shouldn't litter, even if you are in a new world.

She walked up to Sans and Papyrus, the latter shouting at the former for having a lousy puzzle.

" **Oops, I should have used today's crossword. Oh well."** Sans said with a shrug.

"CROSSWORD PUZZLE? NO WONDER THE HUMAN MADE IT THROUGH SO EASILY THOSE THINGS AREN'T HARD AT ALL! JUNIOR JUMBLE IS BETTER!" Papyrus said, earning a look from Sans, ****"Junior Jumble? That stuff is for baby bones, bro."**** **he replied to Papyrus.**

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! HUMAN, WHICH WOULD YOU SAY IS HARDER?! JUNIOR JUMBLE, OR CROSSWORD PUZZLES?" he shouted to Winter, who in turn immediately said Junior Jumble just to satisfy Papyrus.

"I KNEW I WAS RIGHT! NYEHEHEHE!" Papyrus posed heroically, and ran off again, presumably to another puzzle.

 **" **Hey, thanks for saying that just to make my brother happy, kiddo,"**** Sans said, turning to Winter, and beamed, "He's so cool." Winter kind of knew the feeling he was having right now, a sense of pride in your family, which is okay, as long as you kept it small.

You couldn't possibly do that with pap, so it was all right.

 **"** He's so cool, he makes snow look hot." Winter chimed in, earning a small laugh from Sans.

 **" **Welp, I've got work to do, and you've got puzzles to solve. See ya later, kid."**** Sans told Winter, just standing there, unmoving.

"Okay, bye Sans. See you later!" She called out, turning and running towards where Papyrus had gone.

* * *

***those are flavors i just made up on the fly, kind of.

Remember to read and tell me if I made any mistakes/R&R

Thank you!


	5. Dogs, and dogs, and dogs oh my!

Winter was walking along the path left behind Papyrus (again) until she came upon a table.

On the table was a note, a plate of… something, and a box.

She went over to inspect the note, which said that she would be "japed" by the great Papyrus, by his spaghetti. She glanced at the plate of spaghetti, and went to try some, but it was frozen. To the plate. She moved on to the box, which was a microwave, but it wasn't plugged in. she started looking for a socket of some kind, because why not?

Unfortunately, there weren't any sockets, nor did the microwave have a plug.

Winter was curious as to why, so she opened the microwave, only to find it wasn't a microwave.

It was a safe. " _What the heck?_ " Winter was confused. It looked like a microwave, it even had buttons like one. As she turned to leave, she heard a beeping sound and turned to see what it was. The "microwave" had opened, and a dog hopped out, and ran away.

" _That was kind of weird..."_

Winter was getting hungry, so she started eating her nice cream.

"You look great!" "Hope you have a great day!" "You have a nice smile!" "You are fantastic!"

*an illustration of a couple hugging* "This treat probably wasn't as sweet as YOU!"

She had eaten six of her nice cream treats, and only had one left. Her parents wouldn't be happy, but she was, and that was pretty much all that mattered right now, kinda. Except not.

All she had left was her vanilla mint, and she intended to make it last.

She went to rip the wrapper off, but then she saw a lone sign.

She walked up to it, and read it. _**Warning: Dog marriage**_ _"...okay."_

Moving on, she came across a patch of fresh snow, which revealed something as she walked on it. She kept going, eventually making what looked like a map, which she took note of, and backtracked towards where the warning sign was. Before she went over to where she hadn't been yet, she saw something in one of the trees.

Winter went closer to investigate, and realized that it was another camera that was watching her. Huh. _"Whoever is responsible for those cameras probably has reported me to the man Toriel told me about. I should keep my guard up, just in case."_ Winter thought to herself, continuing on towards the marked location on the "map".

When she made it to the general area that was marked, she set to looking for whatever it was she was supposed to find. She was walking slowly, as to not accidentally break it, if it was something small. Winter saw a bump in the snow, and brushed some of the snow off of said bump. There was a switch, and she flicked it on, which resulted in a loud grinding sound.

She rushed back to where the puzzle was, and found that there was… nothing?

Oh! she had forgotten all about the spikes sticking out of the ground. Or, the spikes that WERE sticking out of the ground. She walked over to find Papyrus standing on the other side, with his back turned to Winter. He was mumbling something to himself about lazybones and terrible puns/puzzles. He heard Winter approaching, and turned to face her.

"NYEH? WAS MY PUZZLE TOO EASY? NONSENSE! MY PUZZLES ARE NEVER TOO EASY! YOU ARE JUST REALLY GOOD AT SOLVING PUZZLES, I GUESS!" Papyrus shouted with a big grin on his face, "WELL, YOU'LL BE NO MATCH FOR MY NEXT PUZZLE! OR THE ONE AFTER THAT! OR THE NEXT ONE! OR THE NEXT ONE! OR TH-" he was cut off abruptly when a snowball went whizzing past his face, making both Papyrus and Winter jump, and then turn to see that the assailant was none other than Sans.

He has the biggest smiled ever, and an even bigger snow boulder floating next to him, which went hurdling towards them both, crashing onto Winter, and knocking her HP down a bit.

Papyrus was livid. "SANS! YOU JUST INJURED THE HUMAN! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" he shouted, stamping his foot, then started running after Sans, who just kinda floated away. Winter wasn't too upset with Sans, after all, she only lost 1/4th of an HP, leaving her with 19 3/4ths of hp. She went in the same direction as the two skeleton brothers, when bass started playing, and two hooded figures started circling Winter, who felt uneasy about this.

"I smell something weird." "(I smell something weird, too.)" said the figures, and took their hoods off to reveal they were two rather large dogs. With axes. Great.

"identify your self!" "(identify yoursmelf!)" they both shouted, and jumped at Winter.

They started attacking with their axes, which Winter dodged to her best ability, only barely missing the ax. She tried talking to them, but they were too busy going on about some competition they would be sure to win, and smooching. Can't forget the smooching.

They swung at Winter again, and she wasn't as fortunate this time, as the male dog managed to hit her, and she fell onto the ground, and was covered in snow and pine needles.

The duo stopped, and sniffed Winter again. "Wait a second! This isn't a human, it's that puppy doggo told us about!" "(What a nice smelling puppy!)" they called out, and Winter made a point of rolling around some more, until the female dog picked her up.

"(There, there, little puppy, we'll take you back to your family.)" "Yes, we'll do just that. Come along puppy, we'll take you back to your parents." the male held out his paw, and Winter took hold of it, and she started walking between them, swinging and skipping and singing a little song she had just made up.

"So, where is your family?" "(Yes, where?)" they asked, stopping to get her attention.

"My family is whoever I want them to be. So we can't just look for them, because it could be anybody. You don't have to be related through your biological family, but you can be, or you could like that person a lot, and then that could work too." Winter explained as best she could, but the was hard to do. They looked confused. "My friends are my family," Winter blurted out, slightly embarrassed she had confused them.

"Oh! Okay!" "(Would you consider us as your family?)" they responded/asked.

"Yes, I would, but only if we're friends." Winter replied, and the couple nodded in agreement.

"wow, I've always wanted a puppy! I'll try to be a good dad!" "(You wouldn't have to try…)"

Winter found out their names were Dogamy and Dogaressa, and they were hunting for humans, and they had poor eyesight. "I'm sorry, but I'm a human…" Winter trailed off, looking at the couple sadly. Dogamy took it hardest, and looked to be on the verge of tears.

"We can't have a human as a pup!" "(it's too bad, I was excited to have a puppy)" they consoled each other, and then Winter chimed in, "Why don't you two have puppies?" Winter could see all of those adorable little puppies, and Dogamy and Dogaressa being so happy.

But for the time being, they were blushing. HARD. "O-oh, you think? I don't know…" Dogamy replied shyly "besides, it isn't really my decision to make..." "(I don't see any reason why not)" Dogaressa said slowly, surprising her husband. "WHAAAAAAAT?!" "(yes, I think we should!)"

the couple held hands, and then Dogaressa kissed Dogamy. "O-okay…?"

They thanked Winter for the advice, and went on their merry way.

"What a cute couple..." Winter sighed, and continued down the path.

She couldn't wait to be a big sister.


	6. DREAM LAND OF DOOM

Winter approached the next area warily, because she couldn't tell what these piles of snow were. She walked over to a sign, and read it "TURN EVERY X INTO AN O. THEN PRESS THE SWITCH." Huh, this seemed easy. She walked over, touching each one, then pressed the switch. She turned, seeing some spikes retract in to the ground.

Papyrus was standing on the other side, with his back turned.

Winter whistled to get his attention, and she was successful; he turned around.

"OH! HUMAN! HOW DID YOU GET PAST MY TRAP? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?" Papyrus practically shouted at her, as if she were far away.

She wasn't.

"Uhm, no, there isn't. I think a dog ate it. Maybe I could make you some mor-"

"WHAT?! A DOG ATE IT? WAS IT A SMALL WHITE DOG?!" Papyrus interrupted while shouting, causing Winter to cover her ears. "Yes?" "GAAAAHHHH! THAT DOG WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! I'VE TRIED TO GET RID OF IT MYSELF, BUT IT ALWAYS COMES BACK! MAYBE SANS COULD GET RID OF IT..." Papyrus rubbed his skinless chin whilst squinting, and tapping his boot on the snow. "ANYWAYS, I HAVE ANOTHER PUZZLE TO… ATTEND TO!" he shouted, and ran off to the next area, leaving Winter all alone.

She started to think falling into this place wasn't as cool as she thought.

Literally everything has tried to kill her, sans the spiders in the ruins, and, well, Sans himself.

Since you probably already know what is going to happen, I'm not going to waste anymore time writing about this garbage. It's making the story long, which is "good", and "boring", which is not good. And if you don't know what happens after this, go play UNDERTALE and find out for yourself. **"Yeah, lazy-bones."** "NOOOOOOO! STOP YOUR PUN MAKING SELF NOW!" (plus I can't remember everything that happened in the game, so I'll just make some stuff up. Probably.)

After a few more hijinks, Winter was finally coming upon a long bridge, with two skeletal figures at the other end. "HUMAN! IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO SEE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

Papyrus shouted across the bridge, waving his arms like he was trying to get Winter's attention. Which wasn't hard, mind you.

She cautiously walked across the bridge, only stopping once when a plank on the bridge snapped, giving Winter a mini-heart-attack.

She finally made it to the two brothers, in which she promptly stopped, and awaited the expected assault upon her person. "ARE YOU READY?! NYEHEHEHE! IT IS ALMOST TIME FOR YOU TO SEE THE TRUE POWER OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEHEHEHEHE!"

"I guess?" Winter mumbled. Or should that be numbled? Because it was REALLY cold out here. And this was not pleasant weather for someone that was only wearing a sweater, skirt, and tights. Not to mention she kept stepping in snow poffs that were soaked in slobber, so her summer shoes were of no help at all.

"HERE IT COMES!" Papyrus announced, posing dramatically, with Sans holding a mini fan in front of him to make his scarf look like it was being blown by wind. What a nice brother.

Just as he said that, a mechanical whirring sounded, and a bunch of metal arms came down from the ceiling. They all sported a different end to each arm. A Gatling gun on one, a flamethrower on another, and two missile launchers on the last two arms. There was also a rope, which was wrapped around a dog.

Nothing was happening.

...yet? **"uh, bro, what're you waiting for?"** Sans didn't move, he just looked from his brother to his "enemy". Papyrus put his hands on his hipbones "I'M NOT WAITING! IT'S CHARGING UP!" he whispered to his shorter sibling. "ANY MINUTE NOW..." Papyrus looked like he was thinking something over. Winter was trembling before, but now she was shaking.

She sneezed, which brought Papyrus out of his thought process, and got Sans' attention.

"HUMAN? WHAT IS WRONG?!" Papyrus gasped. Seeing her shaking, he pulled out a remote, pressed a button that made all the arms retract, and started to run onto the bridge to see what was wrong. The extra weight caused the bridge to break, causing Winter to plummet. Sans grabbed Papyrus' scarf, and pulled with all his might, and finally got his brother back on the cliff-side, and his right eye turned a mysterious shade of blue-green. Winter wasn't afraid of heights, but this was different. She wasn't expecting this, so she wanted to scream, but couldn't find her voice.

Just then, a wave of calm came over her, like she was holding her breath underwater.

She had blacked out.

Sans had to act quick, otherwise, he would have to deal with his brother thinking he hurt somebody, or worse. Killed them. He grabbed the falling girl with his magic just before she was skewered by one of the many pine trees below.

Papyrus had his back to the girl, so he didn't see what was going on, thankfully. (Sans didn't know Papyrus didn't see)

Sans brought Winter between the two brothers, and dropped her on top of a mound of soft snow. Sans checked to see if she had any injuries, only to find she had blacked out.

"OH MY GOD… " Papyrus was in awe. Sans thought his brother was traumatized. **"It's okay bro, she's fin-"** "THAT WAS SO… SO… AMAZING!" Papyrus shouted with joy, picking up his smaller bigger brother, giving him a hug so strong, it knocked the wind out of Sans' nonexistent lungs. **"Heh, glad you** **th** **ink so."** Sans winked to his taller younger brother.

" **But I think the kid needs to get out of the cold soon."** Papyrus nodded, setting his brother down, and picked the human child up.

They were off to their home, where she would be safe. Even if temporarily.

* * *

" _W…t...r…"_

" _Wi..ter!..."_

" _Winter!"_

Winter woke up, finding herself not where she was expecting to be.

She was home…?

"Winter!" a girl's voice called out to her from outside. "Wake up!"

She got out of her bed, and started looking for the source of the voice.

"****, where are you?" Winter called out, looking around. The house was an odd color of gray.

It was all lifeless. _Is this a dream?_ "I'm out here, Winter!" the voice called out again.

She knew who the voice belonged to. It belonged to ****, her sister.

"Where are you?" she called out, a wave of fear came up from the depths of her body.

 _What is there to be afraid of?_

"I'm in the garden!" the voice called out to Winter. She knew it was a dream, because everything was murky, and distorted. But this was also a distant memory.

 _When was this…?_ She went out the back door in the kitchen, out in to the backyard.

Winter made her way over to the garden, where she found her sister.

"There you are! Dad has been looking for you everywhere." **** said without looking up from what she was doing. She was picking flowers, and sticking them in her hair.

Who was this? **** didn't like flowers, let alone put them in her hair.

"What are you doing ****?" Winter questioned her sister. Though, she had to admit they looked nice in her hair, this was not normal behavior for her sister, who would rather be training. "I'm killing these flowers. Want to join me?" she said sweetly, looking up at her with a tiny smile. She also never said she "killed" anything, only "defeated"

"These are Dad's flowers, ****, why are you doing this?" she shouted sternly at her sister. She didn't know why, but she was feeling very sickened at the sight.

"Don't you get it? In this world, it's kill or be killed." she said simply.

Winter was stunned at hearing this. "No… not in my dreams… my memories..." she turned to run, tripping on the flowers surrounding her. She looked up, only to see thousands of… _**HIM**_.

Flowey was everywhere. His nasty, evil, contorted face was on all of her father's beautiful flowers. She needed to get out of here, and fast.

She got up and turned, running into her sister. She looked at her sister's face, and screamed.

Her sister's beautiful face was replaced with uglo's face.

Pellets formed everywhere, making Winter fall to the ground to try to crawl away. She was screaming, sobbing, and she covered her face. She felt pain everywhere, and she looked up, only to see a tear in the sky, and everything was cracking and shattering like a piece of glass that was hit by a hammer. Her nightmare was breaking, and she could see reality through the cracks in the sky.

The sky fell in shards all around her. She covered her face one last time, before the largest shard of all came down and impaled her, pining her to the ground.

* * *

She woke up with a gasp, looking around at her surroundings.

She was inside a building, with a bowl of… dog food, and she was covered with a raggedy blanket, on top of a doggie bed. She didn't feel cold anymore, so that was a good thing.

She felt her face, it was stained with tears.

It felt like a ton of snow was dropped on top of her. She couldn't pick her self up, let alone her arm. She wasn't going back to sleep. Not here. She felt… dare I say it?

DETERMINED.

* * *

So... I kinda died? the only excuse i have for not updating at all is that my family was having a bit of a problem.  
and not the good kind. anyways, i'm a horrible person, yadda yadda. so for some news

Hatsune miku V4x is coming out, along with an updated english voicebank. not that it's a big deal or anything. (i don't really like Miku.)

I was thinking of writing a LuigixDaisy fanfic, after all of this. (Light love, not steamy romance, mind you -.-)

I am thinking of adding songs that remind me of some video game characters, and OCs (i.e. this one /9n-1jqukpIY just copy and paste? this is how i envision Winter to sound like, and be towards others, in a way.) I don't own the song, nor do i own the vocaloid ;;.


	7. SHOPPING (what did you expect?)

Song "Out of Phase" Game: Parasite Eve. Listen to it puh-lease. I don't own it though ;p

* * *

Winter had gotten up, and then fell back down. She was too weak to be walking around, but she didn't care. She tried again, this time getting up on her feet. She walked up to a poorly-made gate that looked familiar, and walked through it, then headed for the door.

She didn't know what she was going to do once she got outside, mostly because she knew she was most likely not in the same area as before.

She reached for the doorknob, and let out a breath before opening the door. _What if the monsters can tell that I'm a human?_ Winter opened the door and walked out.

She was blinded by the white, which faded away quickly, leaving her looking at a quaint village. It looked like the monsters were decorated for some event.

 _Do monsters even have Christmas in the underground?_

Winter went to scout out the village, and see what the place had to offer, taking off in the direction of some place that had neon lights outside.

At the same time Papyrus had returned, slamming the door open, and ran over to see the human. When he didn't see her there, he turned, ran out, and started screaming out for the human. Uh-oh.

Winter made her way past the place with the neon lights and went straight towards the general store, only stopping once to return a friendly wave from one of the village dwellers.

When she made it inside the general store, she was hit by a wave of heat from opening the door. She stepped inside quickly, and closed the door in the same fashion, as to not lose any heat. Once inside, she looked at the shelves and their contents.

There were some hammers, wrenches, and a plethora of other tools in one section, in another there were neatly folded clothes stacked in order: Coats, sweaters, button-up shirts, polos, t-shirts, pants, shorts, underwear, socks, and at the bottom were shoes. That was the male section, Winter had guessed (She could only tell it was the male section by the underwear, because her dad would sometimes wear his on his head to try to make her mom laugh. He's weird), and was right. The woman's clothing was in the other section.

Winter was thinking about buying some clothes for the cold weather, so she walked over and started browsing. "May I help you?" a woman's voice came from behind Winter, who turned around assuring the woman that she was fine, "I'm fine, I'm just looking around." She didn't dare tell the woman she was cold. She might start asking where her mother is, and that wouldn't end well. Probably. "Well, alright. But if you need any help, just find me!" the woman replied cheerfully, and went back to her work, leaving Winter alone.

She went back to looking, and found a nice looking coat: A deep scarlet, with a rose trim, and a tiny bouquet of roses made out of silk on the left breast. She fell in love with the coat, picking it up and testing it on immediately. It fit! She took it off, neatly folded it up, and threw it into a raging inferno that was burning everyone alive. (just kidding! I was making sure you weren't bored.)

neatly folded it up, and went along her way.

Browsing around some more, she came upon what she assumed was the food section, as there were jars lined up on shelves, along with boxes of cookies and crackers. She went over to the cookies, looking them over. None of them seemed to be a human brand, but she was the adventurous type, so she selected a box of something called "puppy bites". Papyrus didn't give Winter a bowl of dog food, it was a bowl of cookies! She grabbed a box, and went over to the next shel- _OH MY GOSH A CANDY AISLE!_ Winter ditched the next shelf, and ran to the candy shelf. Winter, like her father, was a candy connoisseur, so she had to be delicate with her purchase. "Something sweet, fruit flavored, and a lot of it so I can share if I have to..."

Winter mused quietly, picking up a bag of saltwater taffy, and went on her way.

Winter was ready to make her purchases, so she headed for the counter, and rung the bell that was on the desk, getting the attention of the woman. Winter placed the items up on the counter, in which the woman took one look at everything and said "100 for the coat, 10 for the cookies, and 50 for the taffy." (There was a LOT of taffy in the bag) Winter dug around in her bag, and pulled out the amount, plus a tip. After paying for her things, Winter left the store, putting on her new coat while trying to open a piece of candy at the same time.

It looked pretty much how you imagine.

"Yo! Do you need some help?" a voice came from one of the sleeves that was stuck on her ear. "Maybe." Winter piped out of the sleeve, prompting the voice to pull on her coat.

It came down, and fit without any bunching material. "Thank you, and you are?" Winter asked, looking at her helper; he was short, without arms, and with a black-eye. He also had a huge smile. "Call me mk, okay? Ha! you're welcome." he laughed at his own joke, and went back to chatting, "So, you're a kid, right? I can tell cuz your striped sweater." "yes, I'm a kid, but how does a striped sweater have anything to do with that?" Winter questioned, putting a wrapper in a pocket to throw away later. "It just does, trust me." mk responded, nodding his head as if he were some wise man. "Whatever gets you there. Want some candy?" she held out the bag, which made mk's eyes shine with amazement "Yooo! Thanks..." he looked at Winter with searching eyes, which made Winter feel insulted, "...man? Only old people give me candy for no reason!" he quipped happily. "I'm not a boy. I'm a girl!" she said crossing her arms. "Oh, sorry? I don't really spend a lot of time around girls cause they're borin- uhhh, I got an annoying sister." mk was scarlet now. Winter wasn't fooled. "yeah, right." "Uhh, I can't eat that," mk said, looking down at the taffy, and back at Winter "no arms." Winter tore off a wrapper and tossed a piece to mk, who caught it with his mouth, and started chewing it.

"I have to go. It was nice to meet you, mk!" Winter waved to him before running off towards the building with neon lights. if mk could wave, he would have, but you know how it is.

* * *

Winter opened the door to the restaurant (there was a menu in the window, so Winter realized it was a restaurant) and walked in.

All of the dog soldiers were there, along with some other people whom Winter had never seen before. She walked over to the dogs, and greeted them, who returned the favor. She also walked over to the counter, hopped up onto a bar stool, and waited for the man behind the counter to come over to her. While she waited, she pulled out her phone to see if anybody had tried calling her, but before she could open her phone, the fire-y man was in front of her.

Winter jumped and dropped her phone. The man was waiting for her as she got down to pick the phone back up. When she got back to her seat he quietly nodded to her.

"Grillby says he'd get you a glass of water, but he won't go near the stuff." somebody to Winter's left told her, without looking at either Winter or Grillby, the latter nodded somewhat apologetically. "It's okay, I don't need it. But thank you for offering," Winter said, getting off the stool, "I was only in here to get warm, and to see the inside. Thank you for letting me stay." Winter waved as she left, Grillby returned a warm wave. _Get it?_

Winter went towards the library, stopping to look around inside.

She quickly left after seeing Papyrus frantically searching around, she went running towards their house.

She lost him, so she quit running and started walking

Winter was coming up to a long stretch of snow.

Things started clouding up.

Now she couldn't see

"NYEHEHEHE!"

well carp.

* * *

Miku v4X is only 6 days away from being released! not that I care or anything (I hate miku, and love the other non-crypton-loids)

Anyways, I LOVE parasite eve's soundtrack! It's so good! I am also thinking of putting up songs that make me think of undertale characters.

Read and review, please.


	8. LOVE IS BLUE

Sorry for being slow, i'm very unmotivated with this story right now, even though undertale is still popular, it's losing popularity with ME.

at first i was PUMPED for this, but now, i just write when i feel like it. plus i bought overwatch and my brother got me battleborn, so yeah.

overwatch fic might come out before a luigixdaisy fic. it's kinda irritating, because i was also pumped to write that fic too, but now i'm not.

listen to this song (it won't work with copy and paste lol)

"fly me to the moon" bayonetta version, or any other, idc. but bayonetta really hits big, and her characteristics are gonna be used in this somewhat, excluding the demons and extreme sexual stuff, because no. that's why.

sorry for being tardy, as in taking forever and being a tard. loooooove me some fly me to the moon though.

* * *

Papyrus stood there, in his stance, ready to take on the human.

"HUMAN-CHAN, IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO FIGHT YOU, BUT UNDYNE-SENPAI DEMANDS IT!" he said, looking to his adversary with bishe-eyes, with sakura falling in the background. Winter drew her kitana and poised to attack. "Forgive me, Papyrus-kun, but I must do what is necessary." she lunged at him, swinging her kitana, ready to take his life.

He stuck out his arms and grabbed the girl, and hugged her affectionately.

"WE CAN BE FRIENDS, HUMAN-CHAN, WE COULD BE EVEN MORE, IF YOU WANT..." He whispered in to her ear, stroking her hair rhythmically.

"Kiss me, Papyrus-kun." "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK." he leaned in closer, ready to give her a big boney kiss, * **WHAM WHAM WHAM***

Alphys jumped a mile high, and cracked her head on the ceiling, and dropped back into her seat, rubbing her head, she went to answer the door.

"U-Undyne! W-what're you doing here? The yellow monster squeaked out, looking VERY ashamed of something.

The green fish walked right in to the lab, and plopped down on to the couch, and proceeded to watch the current history show on the large screen. She noticed a laptop on the other side, which she went to grab. Alphys could move fast, but this was the fastest she EVER ran in her LIFE. She moved so fast she knocked Undyne off the couch, blew papers off her desk, grabbed the laptop and threw it into a storage container. She whipped around to face Undyne and the mess she had created. She put on a nervous smile, "Whoop! L-looks like I slipped!" "yeah, looks like it." Undyne got up, and sat back down. She could tell when people were hiding something. "So, what's this history movie about?" she was looking at the cute girl human with a red coat that had roses on it. Something about her seemed... cool. She liked this character already, and was hoping she was the protagonist.

"A-ah! This one is about... fashion and fighting? Or something... I just found it?" she laughed nervously, wiping her sweaty hands on her lab coat. "Can I get you something to drink? you're probably going to be here a while, and it's kinda hot out there..." "I'm good, just wanna see what kind of fashion humans are into. That coat looks familiar though..." she squinted at the large screen, looking at the scenery. That place looked familiar too.

Alphys had her back to Undyne, and she was hyperventilating and fiddling with her glasses, trying not to lose her cool.

Too late for that.

"Alphys, what's wrong?! Is this one of those 'weird' history videos?"

"O-Oh, GOD NO! I WOULD NEVER WATCH ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE!" she screamed and whipped around, making sweat fly in all directions, and lunged at Undyne, grabbing her shoulders, and whispered into undyne's ear "It's not one of those. I made sure!

She let go of undyne's bulking frame, feeling all the air leave her body.

"thisisn'tananimeit'slivestreamIdidn'twantyoutoleavei'msosorry" she said in a very monotone voice, with a glazed looking in her eyes.

"Say what." Undyne was already running out the door, spears drawn, in case she saw the human. She needed her armor. And that soul.

"Undyne noooooooo." Alphys was crying lightly. She didn't want the human to be hurt!

She went and locked her self in her room, and tried to finish her fanfic, but her thoughts were all frantic. (like my rhyme?)

 _meanwhile…_

Winter was dodging bones that were coming in from her left and her right. She dodged, barely being hit by a bone, when something strange happened.

Everything slowed down, and there was a purple hue lighting up the place.

 _What…? What's going on?_

Papyrus was moving slowly, and he didn't seem to notice.

Winter moved out of the way of the bones, and walked up to Papyrus, who seemed to still be in the process of attacking, when the purple light vanished, and everything when back to normal.

"NEYHEHEHEHEHE! WAIT! WHERE DID YOU GO HUMAN?!" he looked all around, feeling a tug on his scarf, he looked down.

"Hello?" Winter looked as confused as Papyrus.

"ERM, MOVING ON, I SAY WE GET BACK TO THE BATTLE!" he lunged, making more bones come at her. She just dodged that, making flirty comments and puns too.

After a while, Papyrus finally gave up, and wanted to be friends, to which Winter started singing a little song, _just be friends, all we gotta do is just be friends. it's time to say goodbye, just be friends._ After hearing this song, he asked Winter if she would like to go on a date, to which she choked on the very air she was breathing (this is when Alphys starts her fic btw)

Not wanting to be mean, she took him up on his offer.

"NYHEHEHE! OF COURSE YOU WOULD GO OUT WITH ME! WHO WOULDN'T?! OH! BY THE WAY, CAN YOU COOK SPAGHETTI?" he looked at her with a hopeful look.

"I can make spagooki, yes." she replied nonchalantly, looking confused by the question.

"FANTASTIC! I MUST BE GOING THEN! PAPYRUS…. AWAY!"

"I can't believe I said spagooki...i miss you, papa..." she teared up, at the thought of her goofball of a dad.

He liked making words up, and called spaghetti spagooki… but she didn't think she would ever see him again, so she sat down and had a good cry.

She hated people seeing her cry.

Alphys just sat there, saddened by the sight, closed her laptop, and started looking for ways to get this human back to the surface, and more importantly, her family.

Without a soul being taken.

* * *

i added that stuff cuz' i could, and also cuz' i'm lazy. peace.

P.S. listen to hello planet by hatsune stinku and then look at underfell and tell me if you see a connection. jk but seriously i always think of undertale when i listen to that song.


	9. BUY MA PRODUCT

_Well, I have a date to get to, so I better get ready..._ Winter started back to get some small things from the general store. She made a list of all she wanted to buy:

-a comb or brush

-new hair clips _(her old ones were looking rather ratty, after falling into a hole and being burned by fireballs)_

-lip balm _(her lips looked and felt like burnt hotdogs, and you don't want your date to see that. Or kiss that ;)_

And finally,

-a gift for her date.

Winter had a lot to get (to a child that's a lot) so she needed to get moving.

She started walking back to the general store to get the goods.

She stopped to talk to some of the local monsters, just because she was sure Papyrus was whipping up some spagooki, and it would probably take some time to make.

"Excuse me, but do you know who lives in that house over there?" Winter asked a rabbit walking a bunny, who answered enthusiastically "Let's see... the skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus!" She answered cheerfully, nodding her head in conformation, "Are you looking for Sans? Did he play a prank on you? Or are you his girlfriend?" The rabbit was raising that eyebrow o' hers awfully high, and Winter didn't want people gossiping about the "lovers". "Prank." Winter answered bluntly. "Oh! So, what's he really like? Is he really affectionate? I've read books where the guys only act like a jerk, but secretly, they're really nice!" The rabbit girl was gushing now, and Winter was blushing. _Her and Sans? She doesn't like him like that!_ "We're not together, we're just friends." She felt weirded out by this conversation. "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! I thought you weren't serious about the prank thing!" The rabbit looked embarrassed by her assumption. Winter didn't really mind, but Sans was a little too "interesting" for her tastes. "I was just wondering, do you know anything about his younger brother? I wanted to put something under the tree for him." (blatant lie) she tried to sound convincing (and not attracted to the skeleton). The rabbit looked at Winter wearily "you obviously are NOT from around here. That guy is ALWAYS going on about himself! Not in a rude way, it's just, everybody pretty much knows everything he loves and everything he hates! And he's so loud! Not that that's a bad thing, though. He's really sweet, and always giving the others pasta." She told Winter what his favorite thing was, and she had to finish walking her bunny, so Winter thanked her, and went on her way.

Still not satisfied, Winter went to the tree, and looked around it for a clue or something.

She was NOT going to give him pasta, as that probably was going to be involved in the date at some point. She started picking up gifts and reading who they were addressed to, looking for Papyrus' name. None of the gifts had his name, so she stood up out of the snow, brushing up against the tree the gifts surrounded.

A paper with a ribbon fell out, and Winter snatched it before it landed in the snow and got all wet.

The paper had Papyrus' name, so she read what was written on it

 _So that's what he wants!_

The bells tingled as she walked in to the store, something she missed the first time. The woman looked up, and after seeing who it was, put on a warm smile, "Hello again! If you need any help, you know where to find me!" She went back to whatever it was that npcs did when you weren't around.

Winter went to the hygiene area, and looked for the comb/hair brush, finding the comb, but not the brush. Weird.

She made her way over to get the other things, and finally back to the counter and placed all the required items down. She looked through her little bag that was slung over her shoulder, and started counting out the gold pieces she had collected and earned so far.

She placed the amount needed on the counter, and the monster took it, and with a quick goodbye, she was off.

* * *

yes, i am alive. but like i said, undertale (like other things) lost the luster it once had (for me). it's very boring for me now. i am sorry for not wanting to continue to write. i will try to finish, but this isn't a sure thing.


	10. DATE PART UNO

Winter braced herself before knocking on the door to the skeleton's abode, wishing that this wouldn't be too crazy a date.

Wait… a date? Was she actually serious about all this? Relationships were supposed to be long-term, courting each-other until the end: marriage.

Winter liked Papyrus, sure, but was she willing to be with him until the end?

She started listing off all his qualities:

Papyrus is…

-very airheaded, not the kind to hurt somebody willingly.

-very passionate about things he likes. (she admires this about him)

-loves spaghetti, as does she

-suuuuuuper-friendly, maybe too friendly…

-cute

Oh well, nobody's perfect.

Moving on, time to date the hate outta this guy, whatever that means.

Winter reached up, and knocked on the door.

"HUMAN! IS THAT YOU?!" a voice come from inside the house, barely being muffled by the house itself.

"LET YOURSELF IN! I'M BUSY… DOING SOMETHING!" came the voice again. _I might as well, I'm not getting any warmer out here._ Winter opened le door, and entered.

Well, I guess you could say she was _dead_ wrong about the house being warm. In fact, it felt colder inside rather than out.

This was not very enjoyable.

"do you have someway of turning up the heat? Its freezing in here!" Winter called out to Papyrus, who was busy in the kitchen preparing spaghetti his surprise for the date. "YOU ARE FREE TO LOOK AROUND IN THE MEAN TIME HUMAN!" _guess he didn't hear me…_ _oh well._ Winter kept her coat and shoes on for the time being, because who dates a Popsicle? _I would…_

moving on, Winter walked over to a rock covered in… sprinkles. She bent her knees, as the table was shorter than usual. Most likely because of sans' short nature. "THAT'S SANS' PET ROCK! HE ALWAYS FORGETS TO FEED THE POOR THING! SO I DO IT FOR HIM!" Papyrus called from the kitchen.

Winter thought it best to leave the rock undisturbed. She passed a sock with a rather large amount of notes stuck to it.

They were going back and forth about Sans having to pick the sock up and put it away.

He didn't

Winter decided to join in the fun, too.

She wrote another message and put it on the sock, writing in print instead of cursive:

" _A_ _t least_ _he_ _didn't leave his_ _underwear_ _on the groun_ _d._ _Besides, only cool people put their socks away_ _._ _"_ _payback for the whoopie-cushion at the bridge_ she snickered quietly.

Moving on, she went over to the television to check what was on. "papyrus, may I turn the TV on to watch something?" Winter wasn't going to just turn it on without permission.

Who do you think she is, the least mannered person on earth? Gawd!

Switching the TV on, she backed up a bit to see what was the haps on the widescreen….

...nothing. What was the point of having a television if it didn't show anything? She shut it off and went over to the couch to wait for her date.

This was very boring, by the way. She started digging through the cushions out of boredom. She found 80 gold pieces, popcorn, bones, a pair of boxers with little burgers on them (ew), scissors, a knife, 3 needles, and a straight razor.

Winter decided she liked her butt and got up off the couch to look around some more. She walked over to an end table that had a random book there, and flipped it open.

.

.

.

.

she slowly and quietly closed the book, set it back on the end table, and bit her tongue to keep from groaning as loud as she wanted to.

HOW does he do this stuff?! WHY?! UGGGGGHHHH SANS.

"HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM READY TO SEE YOU!" _FINALLY! The smart one!_ Winter walked over to Papyrus, only to have him dash past her and up the stairs she didn't think she should have gone up. _Why._ _I hate stairs…_ _oh well, time to get this going I guess._ Winter went towards the stairs, but stopped at the sock with all of the papers on it.

There was a new note on the sock. She read it before she went to Papyrus' room. **"rude."** _uh, okay, guess Sans isn't a man of many words. Or should I say skeleton._

"HUMAN! I AM NOW READY FOR YOU!" Papyrus shouted from his room. _Well, time to go._ Winter started towards the door, going up the stairs two at a time.

She knocked, and then opened the door.

Part one of da date.


End file.
